


So Many Moments to Remember

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Memory Loss, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: When Yui remembers her, things don’t always work out.





	So Many Moments to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/7/2016 for the Sports Winter Anime Games on Dreamwidth

When Yui remembers her, things don’t always work out.   
  
There’s always a ping that goes off in the back of her mind, something that tells her  _she’s back, Yui’s back_  and Kiyoko starts her search. She’s not always in the same place, she doesn’t always have the same name, but somewhere in the world Michimiya Yui was being born again, and Kiyoko seems to exist only to love her.   
  
This time, they were strangers, and Kiyoko finds herself hopelessly in love with and best friends with a straight girl. She always loves Yui, that never changes, but sometimes it’s easier to keep it quiet. There are different types of love, she argues with herself, and this time, like many times before, it’s the friendship she needs.   
  
There are dozens of breakups where Kiyoko brings the ice cream and the shoulder to cry on, before Yui finds the right guy. He’s great, objectively, and Kiyoko lets herself drift away as they grow closer together. It’s easier, than explaining her existence, easier to let Yui drift off into another happy ending, even if it’s not one of Kiyoko’s good ones.   
  
The next time they come together like the intervening years never happened. Love at first (or hundredth) sight and Kiyoko sighs against Yui’s neck and forgets about all the times they weren’t together. For this lifetime, Kiyoko imagines it’s her only one.   
  
It’s in times like these when Kiyoko tells her the whole story. Yui remembers bits and pieces, snippets of memories from lives she once lived, but Kiyoko remembers it all, she remembers it for the both of them. They sit together, curled around each other with Kiyoko’s cheek against Yui’s head and she tells their story like it’s a fairytale.   
  
“We’re the reason people believe in soulmates.” She always starts, and in the lifetimes when Yui remembers more, she laughs at the recurring joke. This time she listens instead. “There was a blessing, or maybe it was a curse, but each of your lifetimes I find you.” Kiyoko strokes Yui’s hair, smoothing it down. “Sometimes you don’t love me back.”   
  
Yui gasps, and Kiyoko laughs, because she expects that too. When she loves her, Yui is always indignant about the times when she doesn’t. “That can’t be true.” She says.   
  
“It’s true. Sometimes I’m your friend, sometimes you don’t like me at all, but sometimes you love me.”   
  
“Is it always like this?” Yui asks, “When I love you? Do I always love you as much as I do right now?”   
  
“Yes.” Kiyoko says, though it’s always a hard question to answer. Who’s to say Yui won’t love her more in the next life, or grow apart from her in this one? There are never any guarantees, but in their short years together Kiyoko doesn’t have time to put doubts in Yui’s head.   
  
“Good. I want to give you so much love that you don’t miss me in those screwed up lifetimes.”   
  
Kiyoko laughs again at Yui’s determination. “I always miss you, but it’s easier if I can remember the times like these.”   
  
“Will you remember this for me? Will you tell me every detail of this exact moment?” Yui asks.   
  
“I will. And I’ll tell you about every time I’ve made you that promise before. We’ve got so many moments for you to remember.” 


End file.
